sploder_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
M0derator390
} | 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Statics: | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Gender: | 4:Value = } | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Age: | 5:Value = } | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Joined: | 6:Value = } | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Last Visit: | 7:Value = } | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total Plays: | 8:Value = }}} | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Favorites: | 9:Value = } | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Awards: | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Contests Won: | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = About Me: | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = Name: | 13:Value = } | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = Member of the day on: | 14:Value = } }} M0derator390 'is a highly controversial member on Sploder. He made his debut on Sploder on March 2014 and is still currently active. He is very intelligent and knowledgeable, and widely known and disliked by some Sploder members. He has previously returned as Darkilliacronius (most known for taking Pieman224's alternate, Eipman442 and causing controversy on the Sploder Forums), later as Anytephius (which was password-guessed by Robert Chitty), and now as CelsinusAdelfius. He has made several games, the most well known being "4 Ways to Kill Tvnetworkgirl". On 11/29/2015, a sequel of "4 Ways to Kill Tvnetworkgirl" entitled "'Four Ways to Kill Tvnetworkgirl 2" was published on his new account, Anytephius. He mysteriously hates Tvnetworkgirl for an unknown reason. Around April 2014, PieMan224's alternate account, EipMan442, was hacked by him. In April 2016, a game was published on Anytephius's page called "A Final Message From M0derator390". He reveals the personal information of certain members in this game. M0derator390 is still currently active to this day on multiple different accounts. The Great Period of Ignorance (November 2015 - October 2016) M0derator390 became infamous during this time period. He was widely denounced and hated for the true rumor that he had started. He regularly debated others on Sploder Heads, and referring to those that did not see through their ignorance as "imbeciles". This all started when M0derator390 decided to expose the wrongdoings of a person under the pseudonym of "Robert Chitty". Near the end of 2015, Chitty posted the password to his account "Megarayquaza" on the website Bugmenot. After M0derator390 accessed Megarayquaza, he found an appeal in the ban appeal section of the account pleading for unbanishment and apologizing for being the pornographic posting user, Nightshield10. M0derator decided to expose this, however he knew that no one would believe him so he constructed evidence to support his claim. Near the end of 2015, he revealed this information and was met with outrage. Through early and mid 2016, he was heavily attacked by a group extremely loyal to Chitty called "Sploder Heroes III". They spread ignorance like wildfire and soon many were influenced by them. M0derator390's cause was hopeless, however near October 2016 Sploder Heroes III was finally enlightened by the truth. By Manpoo M0derator390 is a German called Reiner Falkenhagen. I got to know him fairly well, and decided to put this on his page after he released my personal information in his game "A Final Message from M0derator390". It's also fairly easy to distinguish him from others. For example, he has a clever way of typing. '-The Alifer Vulpe Partium-' The Alifer Vulpe Partium (Latin for "Party of the Winged Fox"), is a political party created by Reiner Falkenhagen. The ideology behind it is "Intelligism", where the citizens must have an IQ higher than 105. If there are citizens with an IQ below this, they are sent to the "Exclusion Zone" (Siberia) or simply executed. The most intelligent, philosophically superior, and ethical of the citizens (and those most fit to lead) are assigned as rulers that have full power over everything related to the government and country the party is in. Aliases M0derator390 has many different aliases. They are listed below. (Note: This information may be outdated or incorrect). *Darkilliacronius (confirmed) *M0derator090 (confirmed) *M0derator (confirmed) *Hectabyte *HermannGoering *JosefMengele *AdolphHitler (confirmed) *AntiphinCronius-? (May be Dolphin72) *Anytephius (confirmed) *Disgustingissam *Annietherusskie (confirmed) *AliferVulpe *YourUncleVinnie *Morningshield10 *Woohoosuicide (Meant to fool Wohoohacking) *Bloodshield10 *CelsinusAdelfius (confirmed) *EiskaltDeutscher (forum account, confirmed) Chat Room Near the end of the year 2015, M0derator390 invited various members into a chat room called "Legion". There, he met with Layra, Powerup123313 and Megarayquaza. Layra soon went against him (as it seems) and there M0derator390 bribed information from her. Controversy Many people semi-acquainted with M0derator390 refer to him/her as "Анечка", a Russian feminine name. However, Manpoo and Mariogame3333 both refer to M0derator390 as "he" instead of "she". However, when he publicly gave out his Steam profile, his profile was German and his name was masculine. Also, M0derator390 seems to know the IPs of certain users on Sploderheads. He had once told both Freefallsonic and Awwesomewolf their locations as well as IP. Manpoo & The Griffin Party Near February/March - April 2016, sources indicate that M0derator390 became involved with the group The Griffin Party and their leader, Manpoo. However, it seems like he is no longer in The Griffin Party due to Manpoo publicly denouncing him on his own page. As said by Manpoo: "This true disaster of a member should be banned. He is a traitor, a fool. He tricked me, then lured me into his cult. This awful person is just another copy of Nightshield, with a clever way of typing and a stubborn personality, more stubborn than the one he hates, Nightshield. Before you say "Manpoo and M0derator390" are best friends, learn something. We are not, he betrayed me. Do not trust this person, do not give this person anything." Pixelpie In March 2016, M0derator390 joined Pixelpie under a pseudonym. He was quickly recognized by the Sploder members on there because of the way he spoke and his aggressive behavior as well as starting tons of flame wars. However, he was soon banned and it seems like he lost interest in the website. Quotes "Don't you get it ignorant LordEldar? It is I, M0derator390. I have hacked this rival account, and found that Eipman is Devin. (And yes, Pieman, I, unlike you, am not ignorant. I study my enemies carefully. I know your name is Devin Brown.) The password is ************** . Now you say I don't know a single line of code, that I don't know life away from the computer, and that I sit around the computer all day? No, you are almost foolishly wrong in every way, and your incompetence amazes me. I am working on a bot that spams the password sign in box with every possible way. As for life away from the computer, I have experienced things you would never think of. I believe that answers the Pizza question too." 8/12/2014 Pieman224 claims M0derator390 said this. (Sploder Forums) "Don't lie to me, moderator. I see through your cloud of lies. You are an imbecile. Just, how do you know Eipman is I? Eipman is Pieman's alternate account and he used it to call people bleeps. I have hacked into this account to make this my temporary account that I will reside in. You may have broken my access to other acounts, but there are many more accounts out there. My next move will be very soon. I don't care about Sploder and it's under-age moderators, but getting rid of Tvnetworkgirl. It doesn't matter if I mow down other accounts in the process like this one. I don't care if Tvnetworkgirl dies. Actually, I want her to die. I will be launching my secret malware; a modified version of Spy-Sheriff to destroy Tvnetworkgirl. I dub it "Spammer-Bot". Have you ever thought of dark matter? It is deemed unknown. It could be a force that supports the universe. And the universe... it could reside in a single atom... in a different dimension... and there could be more universes... in our dimension... The big bang was possibly made when the atom was generated... naturally. Is it fate or destiny that controls our outcomes... or is it choices. Does time reset itself every time the Earth achieves its final goal... or is it a loop? What is life beyond death? Maybe when you die your universe resets. Maybe I am the only one in the world who thinks like this..." 8/12/2014 Pieman224 claims M0derator390 said this. (Sploder Forums) "My plans... to hack Sploder's firewall, and implant the Bot-Spammer onto all dashboards. I will infect Geoffrey P. Gaudrealt's personal server, so all his websites will contain the bot. Once I infect Gaudrealt, it will leak his password... then I will change the password and suspend those that have gotten in my way. No... LordEldar... I am not a low-life kid sitting behind the computer all day... we hackers are usually intellectual geniuses, not crazy people who want to hack... No LordEldar. I've got Pieman and Geodesigner following my trail... into a trap. I will abandon this account and rise to be back as M0derator390 soon. I am more powerful than Head3000, for she was not suspended. Oh, and Pieman and Geodesigner. If you are seeing this, I'm monitoring every comment your posting. If you need more info on me, go to Sploder wiki and search M0derator390. It says I have 0 views but that is a lie. I used to have more than 1000 before 4 Ways to Kill Tvnetworkgirl was deleted. Now I have 900. It says I have 0 friends. That is a lie. I had a few. Most of them are unintelligent imbeciles, but they support me. Thesmilingdog, Head2000, 422Eipman, Hectabyte... It says I admire Tvnetworkgirl but that is a total lie. Ah... yes if you see this Pieman, know that im not Hectabyte, but M0derator390." 8/12/2014 Pieman224 claims M0derator390 said this. (Sploder Forums) "Sad. Now I am unknown, although that may be an advantage. Perhaps I shouldn't post this." 4/19/2015 what M0derator390 said as AldolfHilter (AdolphHitler) on Sploder Kill Show comments. "And you know something? I honestly somewhat enjoy your and others' calling of me as "stupid" and "dumb". You and others' most likely want to think of me as stupid because you are on the opposite side of me. You believe I am your enemy, but I simply believe that you and all seeing this that insult me have simply picked a fight to large for yourselves, in other words bit off more than you can chew, and your opponent ("enemy") has decided so to and decided to ignore your ignorance. You are much too low class for me. And I suspect that after this you will claim that you have "won" and I have been "defeated". First of all, you ignorant worms especially you Chitty you lifeless and ignorant baboon (I can never stop calling you as such, you are simply what that word means), I would not even say I was "against" you. This was simply amusing and child's play, if not for any of you. And I look forward to all of you saying I have been "defeated". You know nothing, and what better way to show it than to say this? After all, it is just a word, nothing more and this word has no power. Say it all you want. I don't even know why you would even take joy in saying such a thing rather than me being removed from your pains and thus you would be insulted no more. Then you would be telling me that I have done my job greatly by saying this. And if you do not say this, then I would still be amused because you are still obviously playing to my specifications. As you can see, you are trapped. Layra, do not forget that you once had 49 percent battery left. The reason all of you are responding to my insults targeted is because you are annoyed by me, which is telling me that I am winning and you will always be losing. Losing and going down with all your ignorance except maybe Powerup as she had not yet shown her ignorance except for that "drug" trash which is not enough for me to consider her idiocy. (I wrote this before she started to show her personality) Chitty, you will probably not read this whole thing and regard it as "reading work" and say this too, and I will even be laughing when you have not yet said this or if I do not yet know you have said this. Reminding myself of your name now brings amusement to me. Layra, if you did not know, age is not parallel to maturity or intelligence or knowledge, and obviously you do not know this. In some cases you are more ignorant than Chitty here, but what infuriates me more about Chitty is that he is stubborn. Stubborn and arrogant with his ignorance. Being bleepy and parading his ignorance around, which is both laughable and at the same time infuriating because people below me and actions below me annoy me. Please, as I said, voice all your opinions about this; your opinions in fact will most likely always be ignorant. Chitty can continue is campaign to mask himself ignorantly, no one needs to be knowledgeable about such affairs. In fact, the main reason you are even here is because you are stupid, immature, and ignorant. Your only dreams consist of striking terror online into a children's site. Amusing as I said, and I have reason and full authentication to say so truthfully and voicefully. And with that I will leave you some notes: 1. To all of you: Insult me all you wish. Call me a liar all you wish. Nobody will be there to see, and you will not know this since you are ignorant. Say radicalized truths all you wish as well. I will be laughing with a phantom's pride. 2. To Layra: It took you a week to figure out my lies that scared you greatly. Oh, I know what you'll say to the public. "Ha you cow I was not scared". Remember that truths spoken via text have no tone in them, and we do not truly know if you were scared or not. To avoid being humiliated by others because of your fear, you have avoided key parts of the conversation between you and I and Artyom and I. Annie is short for Anechka if you hadn't realized. Also, call me all you want. No one will hear. You will always be ignorant and a mentally ill child. 3. To Robert: If you are reading this, then I have obviously proven who you are. But what good does that do when everyone in here are ignorant children and your ignorance influences them and they believe everything you say? Ignorance plus ignorance equals ignorance. You'll always be remembered by me as the ignorant one who bragged about his ignorance. Quite amusing. And also perhaps the same as Layra: A mentally ill child who believed that he knew everything when nobody knows anything. You probably still think that's a reading question, because you're so ignorant. You can claim all you want, you can say "That communist Annie is wrong, I really think she's stupid" and people can agree with you. But your true opinion on me is unclearly the opposite. You are simply too afraid to admit that to these goons. 4. To Powerup: Whoever you are, I had not got to know you well. But I do understand one thing about you, and that is that you display symptoms of mental illness. In fact, I should rename this room the "The Mental Kids' Mafia". Amusing. But I also see that you speak assumptions without even having any knowledge of the situation. And I shall now leave this place. But another insult to all of you, all regarding your bleepography games: It's cute (ahem, sarcasm) when you talk about things you don't understand." 4/23/2016 what Anytephius said on his game "A Final Message from M0derator390". Hacked In August, his current account Anytephius was "hacked" by Powerup123313 and given to several other users (starting with Knee). =Celsinusadelfius= After having his Anytephius account hacked (and recently, suspended) M0derator390 returned with a new account called Celsinusadelfius and made a game called "True And Honest Warning To Sploder". Celsinusadelfius' friends are Mallows and the rest of M0derator390s alts that he made to evade his ban. Before Celsinusadelfius got banned, Ninjagokai9 and Ilikeguy44 argued with him. Knee also made a fake screenshot to get Celsinusadelfius banned from SploderHeads. Avatars External Links *Sploder Kill Show EP1: http://www.sploder.com/games/members/m0derator390/play/sploder-kill-show-ep1 *Pieman224 Seeking Help on the Sploder Forums: http://forums.sploder.com/index.php/topic,415676.msg5194996.html#msg5194996 *Newest Sploder Profile (continuously updated): http://www.sploder.com/games/members/anytephius/ *The Chat Room Given by M0derator390: http://us21.chatzy.com/67204217736026 *M0derator390 and his Pixelpie flame war posts: http://pixelpie.createaforum.com/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=76 *M0derator390's flame wars started by his second Pixelpie account: http://pixelpie.createaforum.com/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=8 Category:Users